Ring Pop
by Boredette
Summary: With the guidance of big-brother, Cooper, Blaine has an important question to ask his best friend, Kurt. Kid!Klaine and Anderbros.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fic that I wrote in the inbox of my good friend, Blanky (blainewankerson on Tumblr) and I just couldn't help fleshing it out a little. **

**This is my first attempt at writing Cooper. I already love him. I think it has something to do with me having a much younger little brother and being able to empathize. **

**Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

* * *

><p>"Ah! Peter Hummel! We meet again!" said the small but loud voice of Blaine Anderson from his tree-house in one corner of his giant backyard.<p>

"That's a huge surprise, _Captain Anderhook_, seeing as you've been going on about him coming to visit non-stop for the past week," said a sarcastic voice from behind him.

"Is Coop up there too?" asked Kurt, with a grin.

"Yeah," said Blaine mirroring his friend. "Come on up, Kurt. There's still lots of room."

"I swear, if mom and dad hadn't told me they'd buy me new wheels for my board if I looked after you for the afternoon…" said Cooper in an annoyed tone.

"You shouldn't swear, Coop. It's wrong," said Kurt, climbing up the steps to their 'secret' clubhouse. Cooper couldn't help but smirk at how earnestly Blaine's friend had said it.

He watched as Blaine made sure to grab Kurt's arm and help him up the last step. He didn't have to - Kurt could easily make it on his own – Blaine just liked holding his hand. This never failed to make Cooper smile; especially since Blaine had confided in him that he wanted to marry Kurt one day.

It was a few weeks ago, when Cooper had walked with Blaine to the small shop a few streets away. He had bought his little brother a ring-pop because Blaine had been so excited about them when he saw the commercial on TV that morning. Instead of eating it straight away like Cooper expected him to, however, Blaine had pocketed the candy carefully with a serious expression.

"What's up?" asked Cooper, concerned. It wasn't like Blaine to not eat candy as soon as it was placed in his hands. He had such a sweet tooth. "Are you feeling a little sick?"

"No," Blaine replied. "I just want to do something else with it."

Cooper gave his brother a slightly amused and curious look, wondering what on Earth a seven-year-old could want to do with a ring-pop besides devour it.

"Well, what _do_ you want to do with it?" he asked. Blaine frowned up at his brother without a shred of any kind of amusement on his face.

"You'll laugh," he said, looking back down at his feet as he walked.

"I pinkie-swear I won't," said Cooper, holding out his pinkie and feeling more than a little worried. Whatever it was, it must be something serious if Blaine was frowning that deeply.

Reluctantly, Blaine stretched out his own pinkie and hooked it into Cooper's.

"Remember how you and Bianca were watching that movie the other day? About the weddings and stuff?" asked Blaine in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Yeah?" said Cooper, nodding and encouraging his brother to continue. Blaine's voice dropped even more as he spoke the next few lines.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about it and they said you must choose someone you really love to marry and so I want to ask Kurt to marry me."

Cooper couldn't say he was too surprised. Kurt and Blaine had been inseparable ever since Kurt's family had moved in across the street the year before. They spent almost all their free time together and practically lived in each other's homes.

Still, he knew enough about his parents to know that while they loved the fact that Blaine had a really good friend, they would try to teach Blaine that liking Kurt in that way was wrong. Cooper didn't want that. Blaine had the right to be whoever he was and he would never let his parents take that away from him.

Knowing what he had to do as a good big brother, Cooper got onto his knees so that he was eye-level with Blaine.

"Blainers, if you want to marry Kurt, then I say you should definitely ask him. But I wouldn't mention it to mom and dad because they might think you're a bit young to get married. And we should probably wait for the right time to ask him. You should plan it so it's nice for Kurt. It will show him you care about him."

This was why Cooper now found himself in a tiny, cramped tree-house, with a nervous Blaine and an excited Kurt. Cooper pulled a little box out of his pocket and slipped it into Blaine's hand which was tucked behind his back.

Blaine gave Coop one last look as if to ask "Are you sure this is really a good idea?" to which his big brother nodded seriously. He figured this was his cue to leave, but he didn't really want to miss what would happen, so he climbed down the tree-house ladder and positioned himself under a little hole in the floor of the structure so that he could see what was going on.

"Blaine, are you okay?" asked Kurt, concerned. "You look a little green."

"I'm fine," said Blaine with a nervous shudder.

"Are you sure?" Kurt replied, taking his hand. Cooper's heart melted at the sweetness between the two of them. "I think you've been up here for too long. We should go run around the garden or something."

"NO!" shouted Blaine, louder than he probably meant to, because he blushed as he spoke next. "I need to ask you something."

Cooper grinned. His brother, all of seven years old, was _actually_ going to ask his best friend to marry him with a ring-pop engagement ring.

"Is it a secret?" Kurt asked, in a hushed voice, seeming to catch the significance of the moment.

"Kinda," said Blaine, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath just like Coop had told him to. "Kurt, you're my best friend, and I really love you. We have so much fun together and I never want it to stop."

"Me neither," agreed Kurt with a smile, which Blaine returned. Cooper's heart was hammering. He was about to say it.

"That's why" Blaine continued, with another deep breath, "I want to ask you to marry me one day." He pulled the box containing the ring-pop from behind his back and held it in front of his friend.

Kurt stared at Blaine completely perplexed for a few moments. Beneath the tree-house, Cooper held his breath hoping for the best, silently wondering what he would say to Blaine if Kurt didn't take it well. There was dead-silence for a moment or two before Kurt let out a squeak of happiness and threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I would love to marry you, Blaine," he said. "You're my very best friend. I don't want us to ever be away from each other."

Blaine grinned from ear to ear as he slid the ring pop onto Kurt's thumb (the only finger big enough for it to fit).

"This means we're going to be best friends forever, doesn't it?" asked Kurt as he hugged Blaine again.

"Forever and ever," replied Blaine earnestly.

And below the tree-house, Blaine's big brother tried to wipe away his tears with the sleeve of his denim jacket. For all that Blaine was a pain in the butt and knew exactly which of his buttons to press, Cooper had never been more proud of the kid. At seven years old, he was honest with himself and he had taken a huge leap of faith in asking his best friend to do the same.

That was the reason why Blaine, as of that day, was Cooper's hero.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seriously, give me all the Anderbros. **

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was going to be a one-shot and then this happened. Still, hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't want you to go to New York without me," said Kurt with a sniff as wiped his red, puffy eyes with a handkerchief.<em>

"_I don't want to go anywhere without you," said Blaine tearfully, "especially not now that we're going to get married one day."_

"_Blainers!" came Cooper's voice from across the road. "We're going!"_

_His parents stood waiting for him impatiently outside the car. They understood how important it was for Blaine to say goodbye properly, but they did have a flight to catch._

"_I'm going to miss you," said Blaine, throwing his arms around Kurt, fresh tears splashing down his cheeks._

"_I'm going to miss you too," said Kurt softly, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Blaine touched the spot and gave his friend a small smile._

_After quick, sad goodbye to Kurt's mom and dad, Blaine made his way reluctantly to the car, feeling as though his life – all seven years of it – was ending._

* * *

><p>Blaine was running late. He knew that the Warblers were probably wondering where he was and why he wasn't already in the senior commons ready to perform with them. To be fair, Miss Dixon keeping them behind on account of Jared Richards' complete lack of self-control wasn't really a planned thing.<p>

He rushed down the sweeping marble staircase, trying to get to the impromptu performance as quickly as he could while avoiding all the other students rushing in the same direction. He may have bumped someone as he pulled out his grandfather's pocket-watch to see how late he was, but he didn't have time to worry about his impoliteness too much.

"Excuse me?" said a voice from behind him as he reached the bottom step. Blaine turned around to see who might be asking for him. The voice belonged to a really good-looking boy about his age who looked remarkably like...

But it couldn't be, could it?

"Um, hi," said the boy in slightly nervous voice, "can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Well, he clearly was. He wasn't in uniform and was looking at Blaine with the most adorable lost expression that he couldn't help but smile.

"My name's Blaine," he said, stretching out a hand for the boy to shake. The boy's demeanour suddenly changed. He stood a little straighter and the expression on his face was almost surprise.

"Kurt," he replied with wide eyes as he shook Blaine's hand.

"Kurt... Kurt Hummel?" asked Blaine, croakily. His throat was suddenly completely dry and his heart was hammering in his chest. Was this actually happening?

"Blaine Anderson?" said Kurt, his eyes alight with hope. Blaine grinned and pulled him into a tight hug, feeling slightly stupid that that there were tears stinging his eyes. Kurt was laughing. "Oh my god, I didn't think I would ever get to see you again."

"You can't get rid of me," said Blaine, pulling away and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "We're engaged, remember?" Kurt chuckled and handed Blaine a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Of course I do," he said. Someone bumped him in his rush to get to the Warblers performance, which, although important, Blaine figured could wait a bit in light of recent events. Kurt gave him a curious look. "So, what exactly's going on?"

"The Warblers!" Blaine replied with a smile. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So, wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" asked Kurt with an amazed expression.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" said Blaine, grinning. Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. Blaine didn't know why this was such a huge revelation to him, but he wanted to find out. Right now, however, he really needed to get to the senior commons. He grabbed Kurt's hand, wanting to tear up again at how perfect it felt after all this time. "Come on, I know a shortcut."

He led Kurt down the hallway, barely containing his joy. After all this time, he had found Kurt. There were no words for what he was feeling.

He came to a set of double doors and pushed them open to reveal a room full of students in the same uniform. Kurt suddenly looked worried.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," he said, adjusting the strap of his bag awkwardly.

"Well next time don't forget your jacket, New Kid," said Blaine with a mischievous grin, pulling Kurt's lapel out from under his bag's strap. "You'll fit right in. Now, if you'll excuse me."

The Warblers, seeing that Blaine had arrived, started their introduction harmonies. Knowing that he was about to surprise Kurt completely, he grinned as he turned around and began singing "Teenage Dream". To his delight, Kurt was looking at him with an expression of amused disbelief. This only encouraged Blaine.

He sang the song directly to Kurt. Even though he wasn't quite sure what their relationship was now, or if they had anything in common anymore, Blaine wanted more than anything to have him in his life again.

Cooper had tried to fight against them moving from Lima. He complained about having to leave all his friends and accused his parents of only thinking about themselves. He went on a hunger strike. He set the trashcan in his room on fire. There was a lot of yelling during that time.

He always tried to tell Blaine that the reason he was so against it was because he had to leave Bianca whom he was secretly in love with, and while Blaine could believe that, he knew that there was a part of his brother that was fighting for him. He would never admit it though.

It didn't matter in the end. They moved. And even though Kurt and Blaine made regular phone calls, it just wasn't the same. They couldn't hold hands or play games or any of that. Blaine always walked away from the phone feeling a little depressed.

Then, about a year later, Blaine's dad sat him down with a serious look on his face and explained how Kurt's mom had been in a terrible car accident and that she hadn't survived. He had to sleep next to Cooper that night. Kurt's mom had been like his own mom and the fact that she wasn't there anymore broke his heart. He thought of Kurt who only had his dad now and he couldn't stop crying. If Blaine was still there with him he would hold him all the time and never let him go. But he was in stupid New York and there was nothing he could do to help his friend.

Kurt stopped calling after that, and Blaine couldn't blame him. He wouldn't want to speak to anyone if one of his family members died. Still, it hurt not hearing his friend's voice – not being able to tell him about the big city he was so jealous about, not being able to boast about his polo trophies and singing awards. It was like a piece of him was missing and he didn't know what to do about it.

They moved back to Lima after his ninth-grade Sadie Hawkins dance. That night was enough to convince his parents that the bullying he was going through at school wasn't just him asking for attention and that they actually had to take action. Since neither Blaine nor the boy he had gone to the dance with could tell who the three guys were who beat them up, Blaine's parents decided to make final their decision to move back to Lima (an idea they had been toying with for a few months).

Blaine only found out afterwards that it had been Cooper who had finally convinced his parents to take him back to Lima and put him in Dalton Academy – the school Coop had been planning to go to before they moved. He was studying law at Harvard at this point, so their decision didn't really affect him, but his parents respected his advice enough to take it.

The first thing Blaine did when he got back was to see if Kurt and his dad still lived in the old house. As it turned out, they didn't. Something about his dad getting remarried and moving to another part of Lima. After that, he hadn't really bothered. He supposed he could look up their address in the phone book, but after all that time would Kurt even remember him? Some things were probably best left in the past. He didn't think he would be able to live through Kurt not remembering him now. Especially because he thought about him pretty much every single day.

But here they were, standing across from each other. He had no idea where things would go from here, but he was more than happy to find out.

As the Warblers finished their song and the Dalton students began cheering and clapping Blaine on the back, he grinned at Kurt who was smiling back at him with a slightly perplexed expression. He eventually escaped his Warbler hug to tell Kurt that he would be with him in a moment.

Barely able to contain his excitement, Blaine punched in his brother's number and waited for him to answer.

"_Good day, Cooper Anderson speaking, how may I help you_?" came the voice from the other end of the line.

"Coop, you'll never believe who I just bumped into at Dalton..."

* * *

><p>Cooper looked at his rapidly paling brother with a mixture of admiration and amusement. The poor guy was a wreck. Blaine could barely form coherent sentences he was so nervous. Around him, people stood talking and waiting for Kurt - the unknowing guest of honour - to arrive.<p>

"You okay, little bro?"asked Cooper, sitting down next to his brother and clapping him on the back.

"I think I might be eventually," he said staring at a patch of carpet as though willing it to burst into flame.

"Hey, B, relax okay?" said Coop with a reassuring smile. "You have nothing to worry about. You've done this before, you can do it now."

Blaine nodded and continued staring at the floor worriedly. Just then, there was a frantic shuffle from the hallway. Hisses of 'he's here!' and 'get into your places' spread through the room the room, and for a short few moments things were chaotic. But it wasn't long until everyone was hiding and it was silent enough that Cooper could hear Kurt's key's sliding into the lock. Blaine stood in the passage waiting for his boyfriend to walk through the door.

The first thing Kurt tried to do was to flip the light switch, which thanks to Cooper's tweaking, wouldn't turn on until they called his tech friend. He could sense Kurt's confusion and despite his nerves, he couldn't help but smile.

"Blaine?" called Kurt. "Blaine, honey, are you home? They've cut our power."

Blaine smirked and snapped his fingers. A light above his head lit up and the shaft of light fell on him. Cooper had told him he was mental and that he was going overboard, but Blaine said that Kurt would appreciate the theatricality. He was a Broadway actor after all.

"Blaine... what?" said Kurt confusedly as Blaine produced a huge bouquet of red and yellow roses from behind his back. "What's going on? I haven't missed an anniversary, have I? Oh my god, what if I have? I just –"

"Kurt, relax, you haven't missed anything," said Blaine with a grin, reaching out to take his boyfriend's hand as he handed him the roses. "This is me wanting to do something that I've wanted to do for a long time and I would appreciate it if you let me talk for a few moments."

"Okay," said Kurt breathlessly.

"I can't even describe to you what it was like to see you for the first time after all those years," said Blaine. Cooper could already feeling tears stinging behind his eyes. "I had given up on ever seeing you again and there you were, almost exactly like I remembered you. I had no idea where we were in our relationship or if we would ever have the friendship we used to, but the more I talked to you the more I realised that even though our lives were completely different, inside we were the same two kids.

"And even though I've made mistakes and done some really stupid things, I'm realising more and more that I don't know what my life would be if you hadn't spied on the Warblers that day. There's something about you that I've never been able to escape, from when we were five until now and to be honest, I never really want to."

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box and Coop chuckled silently as Kurt audibly gasped.

"I know only four years of dating might be a bit sudden to ask this kind of question, but to be fair, you kind of have already given me an answer for this one."

Blaine dropped down onto one knee, opening the small box to reveal a ring pop.

"I didn't want to get you the real thing, because I know how particular your taste in jewellery is and I didn't want that to be the thing that fucked this up. So, even though this isn't the real thing, the meaning behind it is just as true. Kurt Hummel, would you do me the amazing honour of being my husband?"

Kurt immediately threw his arms around Blaine's neck, sobbing softly.

"Yes," he said as Blaine slipped the ring onto Kurt's ring finger. "Yes, I would."

Kurt was about to capture Blaine's lips in what seemed to be a searing kiss, when the lights came back on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places and yelled 'CONGRATULATIONS!'. Kurt squealed with happiness and surprise him and Blaine were immediately swamped with people.

Cooper couldn't help but smile. Even though everyone now wanted to know all the details of their personal lives, they still couldn't keep his eyes off each other. Cooper had a sudden memory of two pairs of shy eyes enjoying each other's company. He was suddenly back in the old tree-house with Blaine and Kurt and he loved it. He loved that after all these years, Blaine was actually having his dreams come true.

As he caught his brother's eye across the crowded room, Cooper winked, feeling just as proud as he had felt the first time he had proposed.

Blaine would always be his hero.


End file.
